


A Hormonal Nogitsune

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, lydia is nogitsune, nogitsune and lydia body swapped by witches, nogitsune is lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nogi and Lydia have been body swapped by witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hormonal Nogitsune

**Author's Note:**

> When I say Void I'm referring to Lydia inside Void's body, and vice versa. 
> 
> For eg: Void clapped his hands. 
> 
> What I mean is, Lydia inside Void, claps his hands.

Void stood perfectly straight, an upset look on his face. "It has been two days, Scott! Two!" He shrieked in a very feminine way. Scott just gave a sympathetic look and explained that Deaton was doing everything he could to figure out how to switch him and Lydia back. Stiles suddenly burst out laughing, making Void look behind him to see what was so hilariously funny that they couldn't spend a second being apologetic. He gasped and covered his mouth slightly as he saw what was happening. Void, in Lydia's body, was strutting down the hallway in her highest heels (that happened to be bright red), and a nauseatingly tight black dress. She had her hair curled perfectly, which she knew Natalie Martin had done, and was being cat-called from every freshman there was. She sauntered over to the pack, a swing in her hips, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Are you aware of what this will cost my reputation?" Void screeched, slamming Lydia against the lockers. "It's not often I get to try out a female body." She smirked, running her hands over all her curls. Stiles was in hysterics, rolling about on the floor. The flock of horny freshmen continued to give her the 'look', and Lydia shamelessly winked at them. Void choked out a distressed sound. "Scott!" He whined.   
"How are you even walking in those things?" Isaac questioned. Lydia shrugged.   
"I'm assuming Lydia's bones have literally adjusted to the shape of a high heel. It's pretty easy." She smiled, walking off. Void banged his head against the locker, then another bang, another, and another. One last bang of the head and Stiles was dragging him to econ. 

\--   
Void was sat chewing his pen. Coach continued to pick on him, asking questions, expecting him not to know the answer. Of course, he wasn't aware that a genius with an IQ of 173 was inside of the pale body, who was brushing off his questions with ease. Then a shrill noise came from the back of the room. Lydia grabbed her purse and sprinted out of the room in a very unladylike fashion. Naturally, the whole pack followed her. Coach just groaned exaggeratedly. "Why do those kids never get detention?"   
Outside, Lydia paced the halls, tears in her eyes. "Oh my fucking god!" She whispered frantically, staring manically at the floor. Stiles approached her first, hands on her shoulders.   
"What's wrong, No, what is it?" He asked desperately.   
"You could've warned me!" She snapped, pointing violently at Void, who'd caught onto what the issue was.   
"What's he talking about?" Stiles asked, getting more and more agitated by the second.   
"I can't deal with this! I can't, I can't, I can't!" Lydia stropped, stamping her foot. "You have to talk to Deaton." She demanded. Scott began explaining that he was trying his best so Lydia just grabbed his throat and shoved him against the wall. "Now!" She screamed, looking like she was literally going to rip his throat out with her nails.   
"Will you just tell us what the fuck is wrong!" Stiles yelled, carefully placing his hand on her arm. She scowled at him and lowed her head, looking dangerous.   
"I'm...I'm, bleeding." She muttered, giving him a glare that said 'don't you fucking dare laugh, Stilinski'. Stiles took in a deep breath in a poor attempt not to laugh, but his lips were twitching slightly. He couldn't breath he was trying so hard not to cave in and giggle his ass off. "It's all part of being a woman." Void smiled sweetly, going to flick hair behind his shoulder, before realizing there was no long, red hair to flick. Lydia gave a disgusted look before storming down the hall. "There are tampons in that purse!" Void called after her. Lydia just put a middle finger up and continued stomping off, actual rage glowing off of her. Stiles laughed once as quiet as he could before jogging after a very hormonal nogitsune.


End file.
